


Lulled

by DeepDisiresLonging



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo (2019) Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dad!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: A night at home with the baby and flickering memories





	Lulled

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lulled  
> Square: Lullaby  
> Warning: fluff, twinge of angst  
> Pairing: Bucky x Reader (Y/N)  
> Summary:

“He’s screaming again,” you groaned, rubbing your temples. Before you could lift yourself out of the bed, Bucky laid a kiss on your forehead.

“I’ve got him.”

So you went back to sleep, or almost, while he took his turn to rock the baby to sleep. But the next time you opened your eyes, he still wasn’t back. The house was quiet. All unsettling things. You grabbed your robe and went to investigate.

The closer you got to the nursery, you could hear low murmuring.

“спать маленький ребенок. Солнце опустило голову.” The voice crooned on, dropping lower.

Then you peeked around the door frame.

Bucky was in the rocking chair, your son looking so tiny in his hands. And he was singing. It sounded like Russian, or it could have been any other language. Either way, it was sweet. Calm. Soothing. He saw you leaning in the doorway as he came to a close. A soft sigh passed his lips when you ran your fingers through his hair.

“Where’d you learn that?” you rasped sleepily.

He paused. “I don’t know.”

Gingerly, you kissed the top of his head and took your son from his arms. Your child barely squirmed, so lulled to sleep by your husband’s voice. Taking Bucky’s hand, you tugged him back to your bedroom. As you pulled the sheets back over your bodies, you started to hum a tune your mom used to sing to you. Bucky tenderly curled you into his chest, and your breathing evened out together.


End file.
